


Seems like you're Ready for More

by Valorem



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Wang Yi Bo, Hurt/Comfort, If you're still alive and functioning and all, Immediately Post Yibo's Versace on the Floor Performance, M/M, Mentions of exhibitionism, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valorem/pseuds/Valorem
Summary: Yibo’s breathing is harsh on the end of the phone and Seungyoun smirks to himself, “Are you touching yourself?” He teases.He can feel Yibo’s head shake without having to look or hear, “No-no. You haven’t let me yet,” his voice is hilariously morose.-They have phone sex okay. It's all I got.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Wang Yi Bo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Seems like you're Ready for More

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely gorgeous [kinkywrists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywrists/pseuds/kinkywrists) for the beta without whom I'd never bother writing/publishing any fic. She's the absolute best - go read her fics - shoo.

Seungyoun has not stopped feeling jittery since the performance ended. He tries to take in a lungful of air to clear his brain a little but his throat still feels clogged. He shouldn’t be so surprised, in all fairness - he and Yibo had grown up together, and no one knew Yibo’s capabilities as he did, he’d also known what song Yibo was going to dance to, _of course,_ he had, one couldn’t _not_ \- with Yibo refusing to shut up about it. Seungyoun had been good, so good, really, he’d exercised discretion with the numerous spoilers dropping in from everywhere - going so far as to mute even Yibo’s social media, and logged out of all internet spaces in glorious anticipation; which only reinforced that in spite of all fucking _this_ , for some weird obscure reason inexplicable to the human mind, _Seungyoun had not seen this coming._

His self induced data shut down had only left him foolishly unprepared for when Yibo had finally come up on stage, golden lights peppered throughout the audience like a concert, and _it was, wasn’t it?_ All a grand build-up for the actual exotic _performance of the evening_ \- Yibo dressed in all white, thin chains coiled around that sinuously delicate-looking throat like someone had half considered collaring him but hadn’t dared to, shirt open down to his chest, luxurious, languid, every inch the rich and in control King of the stage he’d been since age fifteen, sparkly golden shoes the only thing Yibo could have worn in family-friendly spaces.

He tries very hard to not think of Yibo in the matching dress from the music video.

His lover had been glowing throughout the performance, luminescent as if he had his own light inside of him, golden like a sea of stars, and he himself the brightest of them all - indescribably utterly, _utterly_ beautiful.

Seungyoun makes a deep sound, head sliding down pillows he’d mounted at his back, phone clutched tightly in his hand waiting for Yibo to call. His dick pushes up against the reams of his zipper - hard enough to explode. He can wait, he knows he can wait, he; like the rest of the planet, had cleared his entire schedule for the day to prepare for this performance, but his lover is still the one _doing_ it - and Seungyoun _should_ wait, he’s perfected the art of waiting into a whole study at this point.

Finally, the screen lights up, and Seungyoun swipes accept without even checking the ID knowing no one except Yibo would be stupid enough to call him right now.

“Seungyoun?” Yibo breathes on the other side, his voice is raspy, still out of breath, sweat was probably glistening wet as a daydream at the dip of his neck, hair brushing his pretty face.

“Hey baby,” Seungyoun says softly, and then- “what took you so long?”

“I- I had a c-commercial, an a-Audi commercial-“

“So you abandoned me for an engine!” Seungyoun wails dramatically, unbuttoning his jeans even as he waited for Yibo’s undoubtedly distressed response.

Yibo doesn’t disappoint. “I-I didn’t abandon you,” he retorts breathlessly, taking Seungyoun seriously. “It was just- it was just-”

Seungyoun giggles to himself as Yibo stutters, his best friend really was hilariously _innocent,_ and had never stopped taking all of them for word, in spite of all the pranks they'd pulled on him over the years. When Yibo's voice starts getting higher, Seungyoun forces himself into seriousness as Yibo guilelessly goes on - “I just had to go- go ‘cause, well, I’m a sucky endorser as it is, but you know they let me keep my skateboard in the promotional picture? I accidentally blocked the whole car, so really, this is the least I could do...“

Seungyoun chortles silently, helplessly charmed as always. It was so like Yibo to get so worked up and sex hazy and still talk about _work_ , and _skateboards_ of all things, so he lets Yibo go on for a minute longer enjoying his voice getting increasingly more frantic before finally deciding to show him mercy, hopefully for the only time that night. “All right, all right” he placates, and then just because he _could_ , and that was the only reason to do things really- “you really are too easy to rile up, its delicious.”

It takes a second for his brain to catch up to the _other_ implication of that; and Seungyoun's brain kind of freezes, breath catching in his throat, Yibo’s entire orgasm inducing dance flashing before him again. Yibo doing the whole dance like he’d been pleasured to the brink of collapse; he imagines Yibo alone in his dressing room, whimpering as he fingered himself before getting onstage to set the whole mood, how he’d look with two fingers inside his body, teeth sunk into his bottom lip and strained into silence.

_Finally_.

Seungyoun rubs his hand over the zipper where his cock pulses angrily. He swallows and tries to keep the desperation out of his voice when he speaks, “Is that it?” He says into the phone softly, “you’re too worked up?”

Yibo’s breathing is harsh on the end of the phone and Seungyoun smirks to himself, “Are you touching yourself?” He teases.

He can feel Yibo’s head shake without having to look or hear, “No-no. You haven’t let me yet,” his voice is hilariously morose.

Seungyoun hums in appreciation. “Good boy,“ he murmurs, “baby boy, you just want to be good for everyone don’t you? A good little boy who knows to follow the rules and listen to his elders?”

Yibo shudders, his phone jostling, “Yes-“ he breathes desperately, “yes- yes“

Seungyoun bites his lip digging the heel of his palm into his clothed dick so he doesn’t blow immediately, “You know what _I_ want, though?” He whispers, “what I was thinking?”

“What?” Yibo asks, his voice shaking.

“I was thinking - I was thinking that I sang that song to you, yesterday. And today you took your clothes off on a stage for me.”

Yibo whimpers, “I did,“ he breathes hoarsely, “I did, Younie- all for you.”

Seungyoun unzips his pants pulling his dick out, letting the weight of it rest on his palm, “you’re so good at listening to your hyungs, aren’t you? Are you wearing your coat?”

“No-no,” Yibo stutters. “No, no I’m not wearing my coat.”

Seungyoun hums in appreciation, “You know your performance was great right? But I seem to recall that the lyrics goes-“ Seungyoun sings the next part, knowing Yibo had a weakness for his voice, “ _let’s just kiss till we’re naaaaked-”_ Yibo moans, his voice choking off as Seungyoun continues, “you were wearing waaaay too many clothes for someone who was supposedly willing to become the wet dream for a generation.” Seungyoun halts, “More than one generation,” he grudgingly admits.

Yibo gasps out, clothes rustling as he shifts, no doubt he has a finger or two around that pretty nipple of his, “I just wanted to melt the world a little,“ he gasps. “Not kill everyone” he finishes cheekily.

Seungyoun laughs, a burst of delighted laughter unexpectedly leaving his mouth, but... then again, they’d always been like that - he and Yibo, the Leo twins, shamelessly proud, no space for false humility between them, Yibo had been a whole delectable meal today, and the best part about the little minx was that he knew it.

“Turn on your video,“ Seungyoun rasps. “Baby, turn on your video.”

Yibo’s clothes rustle again as he shifts, cupping the phone in his hand, as Seungyoun also turns on his camera.

He swallows when Yibo slides into focus, the slim golden chains tangled down his chest, slender and sexy, framing his collarbones and nipples, shirt parted midway, head thrown back, and his neck- _oh god his neck._

“You’re a vision-“ he promises his best friend fervently, “I feel like I should be paying for you.”

Yibo’s hips buckle, “Oh” he gasps, hand hovering temptingly over his pants, “Younie-“ he begs, pretty flush spreading from his cheeks and down his collarbones. “Younie, baby, please, please- _please_ -“

“Okay, okay,” Seungyoun says hurriedly. “Take your lovely cock out for me baby- I want to see it. Did you tie a bow on it?” he babbles.

Yibo shakes his head, but opens his pants anyway, pushing his underwear down ( _was that satin?)_ and pulls his cock out, his hand - disproportionately large as it had always been, engulfs the whole head, and Yibo teases his fingers underneath it a little, letting the tips of his fingers graze the slim length, to go underneath and probably palm at his balls. The gorgeous little tease.

“Do you have lube?” Seungyoun asks, squeezing the base of his own dick to keep himself from coming, “can you open yourself up for me baby- do you have lube?”

Yibo shakes his head, sweaty hair sticking wetly to his cheek, “No. No, I don't.”

Seungyoun whimpers, “it’s okay- it’s okay, just play with yourself for me yeah? I want to see the performance you were too shy to give to the rest of the world.”

Yibo’s grip on his phone slackens a little as Seungyoun watches him with half-lidded eyes, hands fisting on his own dick leisurely. Yibo (the slave to habit that he is) uses the same half twisting motion he’s been since they were nineteen and tentatively exploring this thing between them, grieving over lost time, fingers harsh and rough and then gentle and teasing.

Seungyoun’s cock pulses in response.

“You know what I was thinking,” Seungyoun asks again, his voice coming out more hoarsely than he’d expected, “I was thinking what it would have been like if you’d taken off all your clothes, those men- those dancers around you, maybe they’d have held you down while you let me fuck you, with all those lights and noise around us.-Would you have liked that? Knowing you brought the whole world to its knees without even having to do much?”

_Would you like knowing that you bring me to my knees?_

Yibo moans, “I would,“ he says honestly, “I just want you to look at me- just me.”

“When you’re there, it's impossible to look anywhere else,” Seungyoun promises with way more gentleness than the situation warrants, his hand speeding up on his cock. “I’d have taken your nipple into my mouth, the way you were-“ Seungyoun gasps, hips arching off the bed, “the way you were teasing me with it, little monster.”

Yibo’s legs scramble against the upholstery as he drags them up, feet flat on the ground, hips arching into the air like he was dancing again. “And- and then?” He asks, “what would have done then?”

Seungyoun bites his lips, “I would have tugged it a little, I know you like being bitten, I’d have left little bruises all the way down, telling people how to pleasure you, how to _love_ you, how you like to be enjoyed and played with-“

Yibo whimpers, phone shaking in his hand as he thrashes on the couch.

“Then, then when you’re tired and leaking and can’t take it anymore, when everyone has feasted their eyes on you when your silk shirt is wet, and your nipples are peeking out, then, then when you’re begging me _on your knees,_ drool down your chin, I’d fuck you, split your legs open and fit inside you snug and co-comfortable, and maybe - maybe it'd be a bit too tight, and you'd claw your hands down my back as I bend you around as- as I _please..._ “

He digs his finger into his slit, blinking hard as Yibo came apart in a different country on Seungyoun's voice alone, "you know what I'd do after _baby_?" Seungyoun rasps heatedly into the phone, breaht fogging the glass, Yibo shakes his head, necklaces tangling around his throat in a chokehold, "when you're done, and loose and soft, I'd turn you over, tie you up, and make you take me again, and again, and _again_ \- as many- as many times as you might have me"

Seungyoun chokes off as he comes way too close to a confession, his stomach tightens, grip on his phone loosening as his orgasm hits him like a shocking tidal wave, like a rush of water filling his lungs as he arches off the bed, hand wrapped around his cock in a vain clench, and comes for what feels like forever, thick ropes of it splashing on his chest. He closes his eyes, turning around to smother his face in his pillow, trying to breathe through it as his brain leaks out through his dick, vision whiting out into complete unobjectionable silence.

Yibo jostles on the other end - he’d probably dropped his phone.

Seungyoun breathes wetly into the night, drool gathering wetly at the edges of his mouth as he cups his hand around his dick, holding it loosely as it jerks weakly against his stomach, exhausted and finally lets it hang limply between his legs.

On the other side, Yibo is panting, soft out of breath, always always, unbearably sexy. “That was good-“ he rasps, “that was so, so good.”

Seungyoun's eyes lid halfway, bones loose and relaxed into the bed. “It was _me_ -" he drawls comfortably to Yibo, "I’m the best you’ve ever had.”

Yibo snorts weakly in response, nuzzling a little into the couch, before throwing his head back in an exhausted fucked out lounge, “I’ve only ever been with you-“ he says in the usual Yibo way, a little confident, a little shy, not even a little apologetic. Seungyoun is maybe a little in love with him - but that is a conversation for another day.

“Ergo - the best.” He reaffirms smugly, settling back into the cushions and blinking slowly, the events of his busy week finally catching up with him as his limbs slacken up further. On the other side of the screen, Yibo looks equally as soft and snuggle-able; _twice as gentle._ Yibo heaves up, grabbing some napkins and wipes his hands off neatly, pulling his pants back up and zipping them.

He then crosses his legs on the couch, pressing his fingers fondly into the screen. “I miss you,” he says voice too quiet and sad for someone who just got dirty talked into an orgasm, stroking the camera where Seungyoun’s face was probably blown up in all HD.

“I miss you too,” Seungyoun says, wishing he could step up into the screen and pull Yibo into his arms. What would he even feel like now? Taller? Firmer? Nineteen-year-old Yibo had been so small when held in Seungyoun’s arms; they'd made something of a long-distance relationship work for many years, and it was not that he hadn’t seen Yibo since – not held him, and loved him and fucked him – but all the same... he wipes his hands on some napkins and sets them aside to throw into the trash later. “Maybe Wenhan coming back has made me nostalgic-“ he murmurs, without explaining what the hell he’s talking about. His twin, of course, the other half of his brain, _his heart, his soul_ that he is - Yibo doesn’t need him to.

“I do too,” he says quietly. “Smaller homes, lesser fans, I was happier then, I think.”

“Don’t get too hasty,” Seungyoun cuts him off, “we’re lucky to be where we’re at. Not everyone gets to be.”

Sungjoo’s absence continues to weigh like a water truck, pulled out of the middle of their ranks, making things impossibly harder. Yibo hovers guiltily for a moment before -

“All dark nights must come to an end,” Yibo promises gently, pushing up to sit straight on the chair, turning around to look outside the slit in his window. “As for me.... as for me - duty calls,” he adds apologetically like he had to feel sorry for having a busy and overly taxing life.

Seungyoun blows him a kiss in response. “I’ll see you then.” he says easily as if he's not being ground apart on the inside every time he and Yibo have to say farewell to each other. 

Yibo looks out again, turning back to face Seungyoun and pressing a kiss to his mouth and then to the phone. “See you baby,“ he whispers. He then hovers like he’s half going to say something.

Seungyoun smiles fondly in turn; _for someone who was frequently accused of being cold - Yibo’s empathy radar was several miles vaster than anyone else he’s ever met_. “Go, baby-" he assures gently "things don't disappear that easily in real life.”

Yibo blinks at him all the same, lovely eyes a little film-y.

Seungyoun hopes he doesn’t cry.

“I’ll be back,” Yibo promises instead with a rough-looking pained swallow, waving once again, and then finally cutting off - Seungyoun’s phone turns appropriately dark once the call is over.

Seungyoun blinks up at the ceiling a couple of times, and then sags and sighs into the night. “I love you too.” He breathes into the silent room.

His clock ticks in response, but he’s otherwise shrouded in this strange in-between quietness he’s been in since their manager had come into their bedroom and asked them to just pack up one day. It felt far too raw for something that happened years ago.

He sighs again, turning on the bedside lamp on the other side of the bed, as if Yibo was just in another long overnight practice and would come to bed anytime and pulled the blanket up to his chest, closing his eyes to the rest of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> We've been getting Boyoun crumbs for a while but honestly, this was just too much in so many ways. 
> 
> Anyway- 
> 
> 1\. [Seungyoun singing Versace on the Floor the day before Yibo performed it/also the night of Yibo's rehearsal.](https://twitter.com/etherealssy/status/1322171880485261317?s=19)  
> 2\. [Yibo's performance with Seungyoun's voiceover.](https://twitter.com/uniq_lwh/status/1322560002729644034?s=19)  
> 3\. As a bonus, [Yibo sitting on Seungyoun's lap in public while they wait for their plane, Seungyoun with his arm around Yibo's waist.](https://twitter.com/_Valorem_/status/1322567306698874885)
> 
> WAS SEUNGYOUN SEDUCTIVELY SINGING 'TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES BABY' AND YIBO OBEDIENTLY TAKING HIS CLOTHES OFF ONSTAGE THE NEXT DAY NOT SUPPOSED TO GIVE ME THOUGHTS? SOMETIMES COINCIDENCE LEADS TO CORRELATION WHICH IN TURN CAUSATION-ED (I KNOW ITS NOT A WORD) THIS FIC. SO TAKE THE BLAME UNIVERSE. 
> 
> Also, how insane was that little head shake as Yibo went 'seems like you're ready for more' fuck - the audience would like to reaffirm that we were in fact, not ready for more. 
> 
> Also - My twitter [@V](https://twitter.com/_Valorem_?s=09) if you wanna vibe.


End file.
